yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AARONmeister
Speculation *Please do not add things to article about speculation. There is no confirmed pack, so that info is false. Also, Savior Demon Dragon may or may not be in a following pack, so do not say that either. Messengerofthedark 18:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark **Do not create false images and add them to pages to make it appear official. Doing so again may cause you to be blocked. Danny Lilithborne 03:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) **I saw you received warning from the administrator but you still upload fake card image. Stop doing this stupid work --Blackwings0605 14:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Please do NOT upload Fake or Custom Made stuff Please do NOT do that again. WAIT until the OFFICIAL Image gets released next time~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Whoops! I'm new and I really didn't know. --AARONmeister 17:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) duel me.....oh, and next time try leaving a message ON MY TALK PAGE!--Duelghoul007 18:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) WHA? How do I duel you here? Deck why is there only 11 cards in your deck?--Airbellum 18:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) No, that's ONE of my decks. I'll fix up a few of the other decks with cards from the Ancient Prophecy Sneak Peek I'm going to tomorrow. I'll duel him then. (If I know how.) --AARONmeister 18:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) LUCKY!!!! I went to the Ancient Prophecy Sneak Preview and I pulled a Ghost Rare Ancient Fairy Dragon!!! * Nice. The only thing that kind of ruins the moment is that Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't that good :P --Reimu-H 16:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Dark Simorgh in Stardust Overdrive!! Hi! you have a link proving that Dark Simorgh in Stardust Overdrive??--Modo assalto 18:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Just go to Stardust Overdrive page and it there. (I didn't add it.) --AARONmeister 18:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) WAIT! Now it's gone. I dunno' what happened but it was there. --AARONmeister 18:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :OK! if not it was you who added i will see who it been!--Modo assalto 18:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. It also said a Gladiator Beast under 88 and a monarch under 89. --AARONmeister 19:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :tried on a lot of sites on the yugioh tcg exclusives last two and found nothing about them! -- Modo assalto please reply on my page --> (My talk page) 19:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: YCM and Modo assalto! Modo assalto (My talk page) 20:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I mean your Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker name. Not Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker WIKI.--AARONmeister 08:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Set Card Galleries:Absolute Powerforce (OCG-JP) Hi AARONmeister! please to spot create the page Set Card Galleries: Absolute PowerForce (OCG-JP) right? you can create this page when 80 cards revealed!--Modo assalto 14:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok. --AARONmeister 14:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) My Account I uptaded my account to look better, and a bit more like Modo Assalto's so how do you like it? --AARONmeister 10:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Friend Links Can you update the link to my user page? I got one in this wiki. It is here --Reimu-H 16:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Done. --AARONmeister 17:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) AARONmeister/My Own Decks Hi AARONmeister! I organized your page deck --Modo assalto 20:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --AARONmeister 06:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Black Feather Dragon because we have no information about it! as Level, ATK, DEF! RIO2016 16:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I know My computer is being stupid and I was looking at it from to earlier edits, so I kind of messed it up. I'm aware of the mistake and I'm sorry. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 08:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It's ok. --AARONmeister 08:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to convince me. I usually stay out of things like the next list for Stardust Overdrive.PoirotH 09:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Can't you just leave the list as it is with the english names? --AARONmeister 09:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: SOVR Shriek only posts news, both real and supposed. He never confirms anything. 3-D 08:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Define "Everything else", because I haven't heard any confirmation. 3-D 10:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Move page Next time, please use the move page button (it's next to history button) to move an article to a new name instead of copy and paste the contents from the old article to new and put redirect in the old article. It'll automatically move the contents in the article to new name and create a redirect link from the old article for you. It's much faster and easier for you to edit and for other people to see your edit. --Blackwings0605 10:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Will do! --AARONmeister 15:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::After you move a page, you need to move all the other card information pages too (i.e. Gallery, Rulings, Tips etc.) otherwise they're no longer linked to from the card article. ::P.s. could you fix your signature? In , you seem to have ticked "Custom signature". This is removing the automatic link back to your user page from your signature. ::Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::You're still not moving the gallery, rulings, tips etc. pages. If you're going to continue moving pages, please move those too. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I have no time, I just won't move the pages anymore. --AARONmeister 15:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Image names By the way, when you upload a new image, please do not put the card number in the file name. Thanks! Toob 04:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I realised a while ago! --AARONmeister 06:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Card Article Moves Hi AARONmeister, I would like to say that in future when you move a card article please move the other pages which related to that card (Card Trivia, Rulings etc.) as it is getting annoying have to "chase" around after you and move the other pages. --Trivi-AM 12:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll start doing that then. --AARONmeister 13:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: TCG Gravekeeper The Konami website states that there are 4 Gravekeeper cards, so seeing how there's only 3 in the OCG set it means that the extra 1 is a TCG exclusive (for the page on the Konami website see here). --Trivi-AM (talk) 18:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Regardless of whether the extra Gravekeeper card is going to be the participation card or not there is going to be a TCG exclusive Gravekeeper if you go off the information on the Konami website, so the only main difference is going to be whether the card's set code is going to be ABPF-EN000 or ABPF-EN081 -> 089. --Trivi-AM (talk) 18:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Cyber Dragon Zwei Why did you remove the "Cyber ?????" from the TCG list. That card is related to the Cyber Dragons and the lists always had things like "????, Lightsworn ????" or "Gravekeeper's ????". So why did you remove it from the TCG side of Absolute Powerforce? It should've made sense to stay there. --Narutoheroes12 19:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll add it back then. --AARONmeister 11:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey AARONmeister. I'm making a mat with infernity death dragon on it. Did you take your source picture from the actual shonen issue? if so could you PLEASE send me a better quality scan so i can have a better looking mat? its really hard to find a clear scan of it atm. For the best pic of it check out its card gallery. There's an anime image there. --AARONmeister 07:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) RE:The Shining Darkness See the pics here --Blackwings0605 04:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) A magazine scan: here. --Blackwings0605 10:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Legendary collection edit ...hey i was just wondering how you know the numbers to the last three cards?...Nameless0666 (talk • ) 19:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ohh for sure.... i already knew the card id's for the gods but the other ones ive not seen...Nameless0666 (talk • ) 16:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC)